


Don't Leave Me Hanging

by PwiPwiPoo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is a femme fatale, Clothed Sex, F/F, Rub rub rub bitch rub, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Tribbing, spy AU, warnings for tobacco use and guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwiPwiPoo/pseuds/PwiPwiPoo
Summary: Spy AU“Hey Adora~.”The blonde hears the familiar sultry voice as she opens the next passenger cabin. Before she can respond the stranger pulls her in and shuts the cabin door behind her. It’s completely dark except for a tiny light from a lighter as it lights a cigarette. The mysterious smoker turns on a lamp, finally giving the blonde the ability to see her attacker.“Catra,” her voice is as hard as steel, the other woman smiles wickedly at her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	Don't Leave Me Hanging

“Agent Adora, report.”

The blonde speaks into the tiny communicator in her lapel, “Three cars checked, no sign of H.O.R.D.E. agents on board the train.”

“Good, hopefully your search will turn up nothing. Bow and I are watching over the intel, we’ll give you a shout if we have any trouble. Glimmer out.”

Adora loosens her tie as she lets out a tired sigh; for the last three days BrightMOON, the intelligence agency she belongs to, has been guarding a briefcase that held the blue prints for a machine that could make instantaneous travel anywhere in the world possible. Trouble is the H.O.R.D.E., Adora’s former employer, was after it too. She knew they would strike eventually, and when they do they will send the one agent that could possibly match her.

“Hey Adora~.”

The blonde hears the familiar sultry voice as she opens the next passenger cabin. Before she can respond the stranger pulls her in and shuts the cabin door behind her. It’s completely dark except for a tiny light from a lighter as it lights a cigarette. The mysterious smoker turns on a lamp, finally giving the blonde the ability to see her attacker.

“Catra,” her voice is as hard as steel, the other woman smiles wickedly at her.

Catra takes a drag from her cigarette and seats herself on the nearby bed, her burgundy cocktail dress accentuating her lithe frame and petite breasts. Adora has to push down the sparks of desire that start to pop in her heart. She folds her arms in front of herself and takes an intimidating pose. “What do you want, Catra? You’re not getting the plans.”

The brunette chuckles, “Well aren’t you confident in your abilities? And here I thought you were only good for brute force and sex.” Adora quickly begins to blush, she turns away from Catra to hide her sudden rosy complexion. Catra smirks at the reaction; Adora was sharp, she could stare Death in the face and still have the guts to spit in it’s face, but one word from her lips and she was putty in her hands. She gets off the bed and slinks toward her target, a sharp black nail goes up the blonde’s neck making her jump a little before sending a shiver down her that Catra could feel. She traces her nail from the back of Adora’s neck along her sharp jaw until it was right under her chin.

Adora tries to jump back, attempting to go into a defensive stance, but stumbles on an ottoman and slams in the wall. She rubs the back of her sore head and glares at Catra’s smug smile, she maneuvers herself away from the wall to put distance between her and her ex-lover/partner. As she is making her way she bumps into the edge of the bed, signaling the last bit of space she had to move. She has no escape now.

“What are you going to do, then, kill me? Remember I always whooped your cute little ass back in basic.” Catra’s expression was statuesque except for a small twitch under her right eye. She takes another drag from her cigarette, her head arching backwards as she blows a plume of smoke into the ceiling. Adora’s mouth is dry as a cotton field as her eyes wander over Catra’s neck and clavicle, she curses the low cut dress for tempting her so.

Catra brings her eyes back to level, not looking at Adora as she extinguishes her cigarette butt on the door of the cabin. “Oh sweet Adora, there’s no need to resort to fisticuffs,” in one movement she drops the butt, grabs a revolver she hid under the desk next to the door, and aims it at Adora, “Especially when I have a gun pointed at you.”

Crap, Adora thinks to herself. The cat finally unsheathes her claws, ready to gut the cornered rat. She heaves a sigh and drops her guard, knowing she is at a disadvantage. “Checkmate. Before you give the wall paper a new coat of paint, think you can finally tell me what the hell it is you want?”

“Tut tut, you’re in no position to be making demands,” she motions to the bed with the gun, “Lay down and spread your arms and legs.”

Adora obeys the order and lays herself on the bed, spreading her extremities to each of the four corners of the bed. Catra lazily pads over to her, lifting her right hand and shackling it to the bedpost followed by the other. “Pink fuzzy handcuffs,” Adora looks at Catra and raises a suggestive eyebrow, “I like interrogation methods.”

Catra snorts, she quickly straddles Adora’s waist. “I’m so glad you do,” she presses the barrel of the gun against Adora’s lips, tipping it down along with the blonde’s lower lip. She smiles devilishly before removing the cold metal object and replacing it with her warm lips. As Adora begins to kiss back she pulls away and grins at the disappointed look on the blonde’s face. A moment of shock flashes on her face before it settles into a lecherous grin, “Oh? What’s that I feel poking at my leg? Let me just take a quick look.” Catra presses her butt against Adora’s crotch for a second before lifting herself up; her eyes slowly travel down the captive blonde’s sharp suit to the bulge that was forming in her nether region. She expertly removes Adora’s dress pants with one hand, the other pointing still pointing the gun at the blonde, dragging the pants until they sit bunched up at Adora’s ankles. The H.O.R.D.E spy brushes the back of her free hand against her prey’s twitching hard on as it struggles under its cotton confinement.

Little moans escape Adora’s lips, her mind starts to feel foggy as Catra teases her dick. She desperately pulls against her restraints, the sturdy metal bars of the bedpost showing no give. God what she wouldn’t give for this thing to be made of wood, at least she could tear that apart. “Shit, can we please lose the cuffs? I’m dying here, babe.”

Catra pouts and wags a disapproving finger at Adora, “I’m sorry baby but you know how it is; if I let you go you’ll just run away, and I haven’t even gotten the information I wanted yet.”

“Well, why don’t you start pressing me then? A+ for the sexual torture but your question asking skills could use some work,” Adora’s frustration is palpable as she spits out the sentence.

“Alright, here’s a question for you; what do you think of the dress? Thought I’d go for the ‘femme fatale’ look for this caper.”

“Okay, it’s uh,” Adora clears her throat, “nice. Different from your usual suit but still very, very sexy.” She’s finding it hard to concentrate on any one point, every inch of her beautiful ex was made even more so in the cocktail dress; her small freckled breasts that are oh so soft to the touch popping out of the top, the way the midsection accentuates her toned core, the short hem that showcases her delicious thighs and leaves little to the imagination. Her eyes linger at the hem as she notices something a bit different, until it hits her like a Mack Truck. “She-Ra’s ass dimples, where did you get those panties!?”

Catra’s eyes widen a little at the sudden outburst then settles back to her lecherous leer, “Oh? You mean these ones?”

She lifts herself just enough to give Adora a good view as she hikes up her skirt; a small patch of burgundy lace cover’s Catra’s pleasure garden, the pretty floral designs add elegance to the saucy little knickers. Adora loses her breath when she notices Catra’s tip peaking over the top with a tiny little red bow underneath it, like a gift just waiting for her to unwrap. If Catra let her out of her bonds, Adora would give her the key to BrightMOON’s mainframe if the tease would let her rip off those panties with her teeth.

Adora’s thrust up into Catra’s crotch, the blonde’s penis grinding up against her own. She gasps at the action, her body moves on it’s own to return the favor. Fire and lust spark between the two women as they begin tribbing; Catra props her hands at the edge of the bed to give her better leverage, thrusting her hips against her lover’s with all her strength. Adora reaches up to kiss her; Catra doesn’t pull away this time but instead obliges her, deepening the kiss and devolving it into a mess of tongue and heat.

“Aren’t you-” Adora tries to speak in between kisses, “going to – interrogate me?”

Catra pulls back, her eyes wild with desire as she sneers at the blonde, “Shut up,” she pushes their faces back together, picking up where their kiss left off. The bed starts creaking and shaking under their rut, if either of them cared they might be worried about it breaking under them.

As Catra’s orgasm crashes into her brain, she growls and puts her free hand to her ear, “This better be fucking important, or I swear I will-” she straightens up and halts her grinding, eliciting a disgruntled look from the blonde. “Come again?-That was quick-No I was, uh, in the middle of someone-No it’s okay, it’s just Adora,” Adora mouths who is it to her but she just shushes the blonde, “Okay, I’ll meet you there.” Catra lifts herself off Adora and straightens out her dress, going to the mirror on the nightstand to make herself look somewhat presentable, “Sorry baby looks I won’t be needing you after all. But it was fun while it lasted.”

Adora does a double take, “Wait you’re leaving? You can’t do that! I was just about to crack; I have vital information about BrightMOON operations, you almost have it. Just come and finish me off, I’ll sing like a canary for you if you do.”

Catra giggles, “Aww you’re cute when you’re begging for sex. Sorry to disappoint you but I really do have to run. Bye Adora~,” she blows the trapped blonde a kiss then disappears outside.

“Catra! Catra wait, come back! Don’t leave me hanging!” Adora’s yelling proves futile as her rival is long gone, leaving her alone in the cabin. She pulls at the cuffs again to no avail; she groans out her frustration, slumping against the headboard as she stares at the angry bulge in her boxers.

“Tease.”


End file.
